


You know you want to

by lorielen (culuyetille)



Series: Malfoycest extravaganza [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Malfoycest, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-20
Updated: 2003-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culuyetille/pseuds/lorielen
Summary: Lucius enjoys his Saturday afternoon off spending some quality time with his son, and wonders about the nature and the rightness of their relationship.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy
Series: Malfoycest extravaganza [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117862
Kudos: 4





	You know you want to

**Author's Note:**

> Me 'gain. Guess this little unpretentious pieces of L/D smut are becoming an obsession... there shall be loads of them. Oh well. Not much plot, as usual, and slightly darker, which is unusual. Lucius' POV this time. This is set after 'I don't mind', but it isn't really a sequel so there isn't much harm in reading it, and then 'Anytime' & 'I don't mind'. Leave a review or write me telling me what you think! And, as always, hope you have a good time reading this!

Lucius raised his hand lazily, taking his time to observe the effects of sunlight on his pale skin. He brought the slender fingers to his hair, brushing a few strands of the silk away from the greyish mists of his eyes. He then ran his hand through the length of his hair, which currently reached two inches or so bellow his shoulders. The hand returned in a fluid movement to the pages of the book he was reading. It wasn't an incredibly interesting one, but it made due to an afternoon off in the library couch. At least it was better than staying downstairs with Narcissa and her friends.

Lucius loved to stretch in that couch and rest under the sun like a cat. He could read a book as well as stare at the ceiling or outside the window and just allow his mind to drift off of problems, of being a Death Eater, of working at he Ministry of Magic, of being a Malfoy.  
The sound of the door closing caused him to lower his book and look in the direction from where a fastened breath was coming.  
His eyes took in the gracious figure of Draco, back pressed up against the door, eyebrows lowered at their further ends, worry written all over his face.  
Lucius didn't fail to notice that his son was panting.

_Probably hurried up the three flights of stairs._

He enjoyed seeing Draco pant, and for a few seconds it was all he did.

"You look nervous, Draco."  
It was not said in a disapproving tone; actually Lucius sounded slightly amused.

Draco's first reaction was to drawl back into the inexpressive Malfoy facade. Then he answered, not without some uncertainty.

"Mother's friends."

The answer caused a corner of Lucius' mouth to lift. Ah, yes. Narcissa's friends had always put Draco in absolute terror. They pulled at his cheeks and kissed him and said those stupid comments, 'he looks so much like Lucius, Cissa!' and 'Oh, he's grown so much!'

Lucius ran a tongue over his lips while he mused over how accurate that last observation was. In fact, Draco had grown a lot. He was almost as tall as Lucius, although still somewhat slimmer. But on that exact moment he looked rather childish, pressed against the door as he was.

Lucius' smile widened so that it was perceptible. Draco had always come to him for protection, be it from Hogwarts professors, the Dark Lord or simply Narcissa's friends.

_Lately, he has come to me for... other things as well._

The same thought seemed to have occurred to Draco, as his face broke into a grin. He slid his hand behind himself and felt for the locker; one eyebrow went suggestively up as he turned the key.  
Lucius put on his face an expression of polite curiosity, that persisted even while he felt his insides warming as his son paced towards him, the wicked smile still on the youth's lips.

Draco had soft walking, Lucius noticed. He moved with effortless grace and his movements were almost liquid. Just by looking as well as for self experience, Lucius knew that his son was a great dancer. He took a moment to picture Draco being swirled around him and then dipped, his own body moving along as the lithe one between his arms arched and the blond head nearly touched the floor. He could taste the scream that Draco would let out when he was to bit that pale, exposed neck.

His daydream was interrupted when his nose detected a pleasant fresh scent. Grey eyes stared at his own: Draco was within arm reach.

"Care to fix me a massage, Father?"

That languid - oh that languid tone. Lucius would do anything the voice requested, anything that could make it need him as much as he needed it.  
The elder Malfoy pulled himself together, grasping on what was left of his dignity before answering.

"Behave yourself, young man. The house is full, it's daytime. It's not the appropriate time for such-"  
"Please."

Why did Draco hold such a power over him? Lucius merely sighed and signalled for his son to take a sit on the floor, distancing his legs to make more room.  
Draco seemed to understand this move in a completely different way, for he took his place right between Lucius' legs.  
Lucius could only guess that it had been a conscious, deliberate action, and therefore should not be reacted upon the way his son expected him to. He placed his hands over Draco's shoulders and set off to ease the tension out of that body.

_A beautiful body._

He studied his son's features, savouring the feel of that firm round ass pressed up against him, so easily detectable beneath the tight leather that had been Draco's choice of trousers for the day. He so wished that he could tear that leather apart with the aid of nothing but his own teeth, and then take Draco now and there, hear the beloved screams that showed the mixture of pleasure and agony.

_He's so beautiful..._

Lucius leaned forward, nuzzling against his son's neck, smelling the youth's soft scent. His hands were still on Draco's shoulders, his thumbs moving in slow and rhythmic circles. The blond head before his was hanging loose to the front. Lucius straightened himself, then softly got hold of his son's shoulders and pulled the now limp body until he had Draco leaning against his chest.  
He then buried his nose in the rich silky hair. His hands now encircled his son's chest, the right thumb absently caressing the left forearm. Lucius learned that he could have stayed that way forever, just holding his son.

There was something vague and ethereal about Draco, something that put him well above the average human being and that just infuriated Lucius as much as it pleased him. It was the thing that made him want to hold his son forever in fear that if he didn't Draco would somehow vanish. It had always been there, but with the recent advance of their relationship it seemed to have become stronger.

Most people couldn't simply hold Draco and be content with that.

_They'd split his legs open and mercilessly fuck him._

Lucius would never do it. He'd never hit his son and tell the boy to shut up while he got what he wanted. He'd never even have started it if Draco hadn't been willing; Lucius would never touch his son if he knew that that would bring Draco any unwanted pain.

_Because I love him._

He poured his love in the shape of a kiss to Draco's forehead. The youth had thrown his head back and was staring at him.

"Father..." he began hesitantly.  
"Yes, Draco dear?"  
He noticed how his son stiffened at the use of that word, and realised that he only addressed Draco that way when they were both naked. Nevertheless, Draco proceeded.  
"Is there anything wrong?"  
Lucius granted his son a smile.  
"No. How could it?"

One eyebrow of Draco's went up in an educated display of confusion.

"Everything is... perfect, Draco."

He leaned down to plant another tender kiss on his son's forehead. Draco's body relaxed perceptibly at that, and he closed his eyes, the long blond eyelashes caressing the pale cheeks.  
When he opened his eyes again, they held a mischievous twinkle on them.

"Let's make it even better then?"

He straightened his young body, brushing his ass against Lucius' already half-stiffened member a bit too consciously.

It was both hard and painful for Lucius to deny his son anything. If Draco wanted them to hump like rabbits and could ask nicely enough, then so be it.

"Sounds like an interesting proposal, Draco."

His voice had been kept neutral by pure habit, and Lucius observed not without slight amusement how frustrated Draco looked when he didn't move a muscle. He could practically see the resolution to be more direct form itself on his son's mind, so it was no surprise when the youth let out a whispered,

"Fuck me Father."

Lucius shook his head slowly and a smile curled the corners of his mouth.

"No, Draco."  
Lucius' hands slid down his son's chest and rested atop of Draco's, which lay on the youth's lap. He gave them a light squeeze as means of reassurance before the inquisitive and hurt glare he was getting.  
"We're not alone in the house. Remember what I said?"  
"That no-one was to know."

Draco sounded distinctly disappointed.  
Lucius didn't like to see his son that way, to feel that he had failed Draco in any way.

"I personally enjoy it, but other people don't consider it exactly... proper. So I would immensely appreciate it if you were to make my life easier and get off of me."

He sounded calm and distinctly annoyed as he had intended to. But now that Draco had tilted his head back up, there was no way he could see the smile on his child's lips.

"Like you cared. Really."  
That irritatingly clear voice, reducing Lucius' arguments to ashes.  
"You sound like you know nothing about the importance of a reputation, Draco."  
The disapproving tone only made the youth roll his eyes. Lucius, however, could see nothing of this.  
"I wonder to whom are you saying this." The languid tone with a note of amusement to it. "It must be for Mother, or anyone that's got his ear on the keyhole, because I know that you don't really mean it, that you don't really want me to leave. Or do you Father?"

There was no reply.

"Because that coming from someone whose cock I'm pressed up against doesn't sound very convincing... specially when the said cock is taking huge dimensions just by the lovely feel of me."

Lucius watched wordlessly as Draco unravelled himself from his arms and then in a fluid movement turned until he could stare directly into his father's grey eyes, legs sprawled to each side and a knowing smirk on his face, maculating his angelic look just so much as to make him plain fuckable.

Long seconds passed by and all Lucius could do was stare at his son. Why has he pushing Draco away?

The doubt must have shown on his face, for Draco smiled and leaned forward, his chest now pressed against his father's, the mouth temptingly near the ear.

"Come on, Father. You know you want to."

He whispered, and nuzzled at the sensitive skin area behind Lucius' ear. For a moment the older Malfoy was taken back.

So warm, so soft. Why had he ever pushed Draco away?

 _You know you want to,_ the whispered words echoed on his mind.

_He knows me just bloody well enough._

"You know, " he started as he buried a hand on his son's rich hair, "I'd really like to pet you, weren't you so noisy."

Draco pulled back so that he was gazing inside his father's eyes, and the wicked smile was back to his lips.

"I'm a loud bitch. So fuck me."  
Lucius returned the smile.  
"Been there, done that."  
"Enjoyed yourself?"  
"Four marvellous times in a row."  
"I am only loud because I know you like that." Draco pressed his lips against his father's, and Lucius sucked hard. When they broke the kiss the youth added, "But I can be quiet, Father, if you want me to. If you want to make love to me..."

For several instants Lucius just stared lovingly at his son's face, not really feeling the digits that were tracing patterns on his chest.

IF he wanted to make love to Draco? What was there to be unsure about?

His thoughts were roughly interrupted by Draco's mouth crashing on top of his on in a wanting kiss. Lucius responded with equal intensity, already feeling the all too familiar fire burn within himself.  
Draco was the one to break the kiss, pulling back with a faint smile on his reddened lips. The sunlight made his eyes glitter, and Lucius absently registered the thought that it would be their first time under the warmth of the sun, under the risk of anyone finding out.

He couldn't care less.

He pulled Draco's face towards his own, taking the now reddened lips while his other hand let go of the smooth back to find the buttons of his own pants.  
Draco brought his hands to Lucius' chest, ripping the dark grey vest open, hurriedly undoing the small buttons on the immaculate white shirt.  
Their mouths didn't unglue as all the clothing removing Lucius' upper body was discarded, and they reluctantly let go in order for Draco to get rid of his pullover and shirt.

Upon finding himself in front of that pale, well shaped body Lucius couldn't resist but bring his lips to it, tasting its sweetness, revelling on its softness, burying himself on it as lean arms encircled his neck. He rested his forehead there for a moment, and opened his eyes when he heard a metallic sound. Staring down at his son's lap, Lucius learned that Draco was unzipping his pants.  
It was enough for him to pull back, and in mute agreement both Malfoys let go of each other and stood to get rid of their clothing.

Already nude, Lucius was about to sit back on the sofa when Draco's voice stopped him.

"Not there."

He looked up and was once more marvelled at the beauty of his son. The creamy, flawless complexion enveloping those perfect forms and features. It didn't matter where and when and in front of who they did it, as long as they did it.

"Where then?"  
A hint of embarrassment flashed in Draco's eyes before the answer came.  
"Your desk."  
Lucius lifted an eyebrow.  
"My - working - desk?"

_What a fetish._

"Yes, Father."

Draco sounded so calm, as if sons asking their fathers to be fucked on their desks was an ordinary event.  
After all, why not?

Lucius laughed softly as he made his way to his antique wooden desk with its iron drawers.

"You're spoiled and a pervert, Draco."  
His tone bore no disapproval whatsoever. He loved Draco like that, exactly like that, no more and no less.  
"I'm your son."  
Draco pointed out as he approached his father.  
"Valid enough answer."

Lucius took Draco in his arms, and suddenly the vision he had had earlier presented itself again on his mind. He spun Draco around and dipped him with his back to the desk, leaning to dig his teeth on the neck.  
Draco, who had a hand on his father's back and the other on the shoulder, sunk his nails on the flesh to payback the small arousing pain. A low, throaty moan escaped his parted lips but Lucius had been able to feel it as it were being produced, on the very throat.  
He moved his lips to his son's ear, dropping small kisses like rain all along the way.

"Keep it low, beautiful."  
Lucius' voice was husky with desire.  
"Yes, Father."

Lucius leaned in further, until both he and Draco were sprawled over the desk, having knocked pretty much all the papers and pens and stuff there to the floor. But he didn't care. He didn't care about anything as long as he had Draco, as long as he had this. His hand felt for the first drawer, and he opened it and slid his hand inside, catching hold of a small bottle with some difficulty since Draco was clinging to him, melting into him, kissing and licking and nipping at him.

He pulled back, supporting himself on his left hand as he other grasped the bottle. He had a really hard time unplugging his mouth from Draco's.

"What's that Father?"

The youth was panting, gods how could he pant like a dog and still look so elegant? How could he be covered in sweat, have his hair messy and smell of sex and still be so lovely?

"Lube, dearest. I'm afraid you're so damn good at teasing," he smiled as a natural response to his son's sweet smile, "that I don't have time to prepare you properly. This is the quickest way to keep me from hurting your beautiful," he leaned down and gave his son a peck on the lips, "beautiful self."

Lucius lifted himself to his feet, instantly missing the warmth and softness of his son's body. He screwed the lid and was about to pour some of the liquid on the palm of his hand. He looked over to Draco, who had popped himself on his elbows and was watching. Lucius' stare floated between the wanting, awaiting face and the oh-so-cute erection. An idea occurred to him.

"Fancy a try, Draco?"  
The bright smile on his boy's lips was almost as good as the actual feel of them.  
"Yeah. Hell yeah."

Lucius offered his son a hand up, then handled him the bottle. Draco took it and wetted both palms.  
Lucius could hardly hold a groan when his son's hands first touched him. It did not get any easier with the lazy movements of those skilled hands up and down his cock.  
Suddenly Lucius felt really stupid. He was a fucking wizard. Why on earth was he afraid of being found out because of any sounds he was to make?

"Hold on, Draco. Don't move a muscle, you're perfect, just hold on."

Draco looked quite puzzled as his father stepped towards the pile of clothing on the floor, but the confusion abandoned him as he saw Lucius getting his wand. In fact, he let out a giggle when his father said the words of the sound-proof spell. Lucius' smile was quite feral as he turned to face his son.

"No more need to be silent."  
Draco's smile matched his own.  
"Good. Because you like it loud."  
"I like it when you like it, Draco, never forget that."

Lucius was now standing in front of his son again. Draco had tossed the lube bottle to the floor before taking some steps backwards, returning to the desk. Like the silence, the bottle was no longer needed.

Lucius pushed his son down and within seconds was on top of him, their mouths connected once again, arms around each other, stiff members brushing.

"Ready?"  
His voice wasn't but a groan.  
"Took you too long already."

Definitely spoiled, Lucius thought as he guided himself inside his son's tightness. For a moment everything in the world ceased to exist and there was only him and Draco, his member and the boy's tightness. It felt just so good... Some moans begun to enter the picture as well, and soon Lucius found himself going up and down on top of his screaming son, Draco's legs wrapped around him, the boy's arms around him as well, pulling him deeper.

His mouth searched for the youth's shoulder and there he bit, sinking his teeth in, drawing blood. He tasted Draco's blood, his own blood, they were the same. The metallic redness that made Draco a part of him. It was salty. Lucius continued to suck on it as he would at a woman's breast.

Things started to fade out again as he shut himself away, and there was only Draco and himself and their unholy doing.

Lucius wrinkled his forehead in anger at this last thought. Why should he ever be ashamed of having sex with his son? He thought of all the reproving glares he'd receive if people were to find out.

 _Not reproving,_ he rephrased himself, _jealous. Bloody jealous that I'm the one who gets to shag Draco._

Lucius was well aware that, if given the chance, more than half of his so-called pure judges would do so.

So he bucked harder, chewing at the flesh, sucking at the blood, feeling its warmth as it streamed down the corners of his mouth.

Why shouldn't he do it?

His mind was little but a blur, so it took him some time to acknowledge the hesitant callings of Draco.

"Lucius... Lucius... Father!"

The last word hadn't been a moan but a frightened scream, and Lucius became aware of the small hands against his chest, pushing, pushing him away. His mouth left his son's shoulder and as he pulled back his eyes met Draco's big, fear-filled ones.

"It hurts, Father."

He sounded almost apologetic, fear oozing from every pore of his body, every note of his voice.

Lucius then wiped his lips and stared at his fingers. They were red with the blood of his son. Draco was in pain and he had been the one to cause it, the one to mercilessly thrust into his son as if he were a whore, hurting the tissues, biting at the flesh to draw blood, taking pleasure in it and never caring that it was Draco. Thinking only of himself and simply not caring.

The scarred eyes were watery bellow him, blood ran from the wound. Lucius pulled himself out of his son and took a few steps backwards, not quite having regained his balance but wanting, desperately needing to get away from the vision of his hurting son. His legs gave out and he fell to the floor on his knees, putting his hands on his face and then his hair, staining the silver with bright red. He choked until tears sprung from his eyes, streaming down his face and mixing with the blood there, then washing it away.

He started to gently rock back and forth, his head buried on his hands, letting out what first began as a low murmur but could soon be understood as painful, sorrowful words.

"I'm sorry... I'm so very sorry... I'm so sorry..."

He felt tender arms embracing him, a soft warm body near.

"Shhh."

Lucius looked up, his lips parted and the lower one trembling, to meet Draco's gaze.  
There was no anger on it, and even fear had taken its leave.  
There was only forgiving, undying and unconditional love.

Lucius lowered his hands and his head, resting it against Draco's chest, welcoming that embrace. He allowed himself to cry fully like he hadn't done in years, and to be held and comforted. He never bothered to not know exactly why it was happening.

As the tears began to diminish, more coherent thoughts started to form on Lucius' mind.  
His son was there. Despite having been hurt, Draco was there for him. A wave of relief overcame Lucius as he realised that with Draco it was ok, it would always be ok to cry. Not that he intended to make of it a habit, but his son was the one that would not think him weak but merely be there, offering his presence, his support and love.

"Draco..." he begun, still unsure.

What could he say?

Draco, however, seemed keen on making his life easier.

"It's ok Father. I just hope it isn't anything I did."  
He even sounded slightly worried! He was precious, too precious, Lucius told himself as he let out a sigh and a smile started to form on his lips.  
"No. It was just... nothing too important."

Lucius thanked his son beyond words for the mute nod of agreement, and shifted positions so that he was now seating comfortably at the furry carpet, still between Draco's arms.

"Draco..."  
"Yes Father?"

How could he say it? He was feeling a bit ashamed... but he shouldn't, he told himself.

"Do you mind if I just hold you?"  
His son delivered him that priceless smile again, and it warmed Lucius' heart.  
"Of course not. If you want to."

Lucius let out another happy sigh as his son settled down on his lap, and promptly encircled him with his arms, feeling his softness, inhaling his scent.

"You know I want to. More than anything."

**Author's Note:**

> End... wow. This turned out a bit different from my previous ones... but then again it's good to have some twists every now and then, isn't it? A little depressing but still...  
> Tell me what you think of it!


End file.
